Killer
by PuckleberryIsEndgame
Summary: Set in Season 5, Emily thinks she's safe from "A", but she couldn't be more wrong. Alison's angry and out for blood. Rated M for future smut ;)
1. Chapter 1

_I'm safe. She's not going to get me. _

Emily tossed in her bed for hours, unable to finally get the rest she needed for school the next day. She groaned as she turned on her stomach, her head falling full force into the pillow. Alison was finally in jail, and "A" was gone. She didn't have anything to worry about anymore, so she couldn't fathom why she couldn't sleep.

Emily finally had enough and pulled her face out of the pillow to grab her phone, only to have her head pushed back into the pillow, a hand on the back of her neck. Emily froze, fear running down her body as she felt some weight push down on the bed beside her, the hand holding her down easily.

"Now what am I doing to do with you Killer?" She heard the words, as her eyes opened wide. She knew that nickname. She knew that voice. _How the hell did she escape?!, _Emily thought as she felt the hand let go of her neck, spinning her around quickly. Emily looked up in horror as she looked up into the eyes she remembered so well they were sketched in her mind. The eyes of her first love.

Ali.

Before Emily could scream, Ali held her hand over the brunette's mouth, her eyes twinkling as she leaned down to whisper to Emily. "Do you really think I'm the one you guys are looking for Em? How could you ever think that of me?" Alison asked angrily, sitting down on Emily's lap, looking down at brunette, and Emily swore she heard the girl's voice crack.

"Ali-"

"Shut up Emily. I get to talk. How could you think I would do that to you? I get the others, but I would never do that to you? And you let them throw me in prison! You let Spencer and Aria and Hanna do that!" Alison's words hung in the air, and Emily felt the blonde tremble with rage, and suddenly Emily knew the truth. They had been so wrong. Alison wouldn't. She couldn't. Emily tried to speak but Alison held her hand tighter on the girl's mouth, the other one sliding down to Emily's throat, gripping it in her palm as she watched Emily squirm. With a sign, she knew they were getting nowhere, and she let go of Emily's mouth, her hand squeezing Emily's throat. "Speak carefully." Alison warned.

Emily took in Alison for a minute, realizing she was still in the orange jumpsuit, her hair a mess, and Emily felt her heart break a little as it hit her. _This is my fault. _Emily looked up into Alison's eyes that were brimming with tears and suddenly there was only one thing Emily could do. She leaned up, closing the distance and pressed her lips against Alison's. She felt the blonde freeze for a second, then melt in the brunette's arms, kissing her back, matching Emily's passion. Emily's mind spun as she felt Alison's hand leaving her neck to tangle in her hair and all Emily could think about was making it up to the beautiful blonde. But Alison had other plans. She pulled her mouth away, the tears falling down her cheeks as she pushed Emily back down on the bed, looking down into her eyes.

"I trusted you Emily. I thought, that even if they are abandoned me, you would be there." She said, holding the girl down. "What about me?! You left me. You wanted me back, and then you left me. I didn't kill Mona!" She nearly shouted, causing Emily to look towards her bedroom door worriedly.

"Ali I'm sor-"

"No you aren't. You have Paige and you can go run off and have little pigskin babies! But what about me? You were just going to let me rot in a jail cell! Don't tell me you weren't!" She growled as she held the girl down. Emily looked up into Ali's eyes, noticing how broken the blonde seemed, and her own eyes watered. She wanted to hold the blonde, but she knew that Ali may never let that happen again.

"But now it's my turn Emily. You let me rot in a jail cell. You didn't care. Watch you back Killer." Ali warned, letting go of Emily and backed up, pushing the brunette back on her stomach, pushing her head into the pillow as she leaned over, kissing the side of Emily's neck, causing Emily to freeze, her eyes drifting. "That's what I thought." Ali murmured against the girl's neck. "You'll always want me. At least I haven't tried to drown you. Yet." Emily sat up quickly, anger rolling through her and she turned to face Alison, but she was met with an empty room.

**{Let me know what you guys think and if I should keep going! I do not own PLL sadly or Emison, because if I did, they would already be married.}**


	2. Chapter 2

_{Sadly, I do not own Emison or Pretty Little Liars, or Emison would already be married c; Thank you guys for the reviews, I feel so lucky c: }_

"_But now it's my turn Emily. You let me rot in a jail cell. You didn't care. Watch you back Killer." Ali warned, letting go of Emily and backed up, pushing the brunette back on her stomach, pushing her head into the pillow as she leaned over, kissing the side of Emily's neck, causing Emily to freeze, her eyes drifting. "That's what I thought." Ali murmured against the girl's neck. "You'll always want me. At least I haven't tried to drown you. Yet." Emily sat up quickly, anger rolling through her and she turned to face Alison, but she was met with an empty room. _

Emily couldn't go back to sleep after Alison left. She tossed and turned for hours, her mind going back to Ali's lips against her own. With a slight growl, Emily sat up and grabbed her tv remote, turning on her tv to the news, waiting for something to happen. _Someone had to know she was missing. I can't be the only one. _Emily thought to herself as she started to pace her bedroom, her phone in her hand as she looked down at the time. Four in the morning. She sighed, running a hand through her hair. She knew the news wasn't going to go over very well, especially with her mom.

As soon as Pam Fields heard about Alison getting arrested, she was having trouble believing that her daughter was innocent. She knew Emily loved Alison, and that would do anything for the blonde. But she would never voice her opinion to Emily, she knew how broken her daughter had been, knowing that Alison would try to hurt her. But Emily saw the looks her mom and dad have given her. Her dad had been able to come home as soon as Pam called about Alison, coming home to find his daughter withdrawn from both of them.

Emily started to pace her bedroom, worry running through her thinking about what people would say. Especially Spencer. Her friend would be out for blood, preferably Ali's. Emily paced for hours, her eyes trained on the tv as she thought about how Alison had escaped prison. _Probably flirted with some prison guard and he helped her out, _Emily thought angrily. She knew she was bitter, but she couldn't help it. She saw Alison kissing Holbrook. She knew Ali wasn't as innocent as she seemed, but she knew now that Alison didn't kill Mona. She saw the look on Alison's face earlier. She saw the tears. She KNEW without a doubt that she had broken Ali's heart. The guilt eating away at Emily was proof enough.

Emily sat down on the bed, looking through her phone. She ran across pictures of her friends, and stopped at a picture of her and Alison. They looked so happy, and she knew that Alison may never be that happy again. She didn't know what the blonde had went through in prison, and even before that. She had heard rumors about her ex-best friend spending Christmas alone, and she couldn't help the pang of guilt running through her at the thought. Tears fought to escape Emily's eyes as she lay down on the bed, pulling the covers over her head, her phone in her hand as she sobbed out Ali's name, burying her head in her pillow, slowly drifting to sleep out of exhaustion.

The brunette woke up a few hours later, and gripped her hand, and she quickly shot out of bed, the phone gone. She opened her eyes and looked around her room, and her mouth fell open. There was Spencer, Aria, & Hanna, standing there watching her sleep, the phone in Spencer's hand. "Guys," She mumbled sleepily, running her hand through her hair as she sat up. "What are you doing here?" She asked, looking at each of them, trying to tame her heart that was threatening to jump out of her chest.

Spencer visibly swallowed, and sat on the bed by Emily. "Emily...Alison escaped prison last night. Apparently she stole a nurse's outfit and everyone believed she was one and she just walked out of the prison." Spencer explained, the three girls holding their breath as they waited for Emily to respond. Emily could tell they were worried about how she would react; They knew she was still in love with Alison. "Wait what? Ali's gone again?" She sat up in the bed, crossing her legs as she looked down at her hands, her eyes unable to meet her friends. The pang of guilt was getting stronger, and she couldn't think straight.

Spencer set Emily's phone on the bed, the picture of her and Ali still on the screen, and Emily knew she was screwed. _Oh god. They know. How do I explain this? _Hanna sat down on the bed beside Emily, and wrapped her arms around Emily's waist, shocking her. _Wait what?_

"Were you drinking last night Em?" Aria asked gingerly, her eyes looking down at the phone and the picture of her and Emily. Realization hit her. _They think I got drunk and was looking at pictures of me and Alison. They don't know. _Relief ran through Emily as she tried to form the right words.

"I may have had a drink or two." She lied, reaching to grab her phone, putting it in her lap. "Wait, do my parents know?" She asked, her gaze turning to Spencer, noticing the obvious stress written across the smarter brunette's face. "Everyone knows Emily. It's all over the news. There's media parked across the street, watching all of us" She said flatly, pointing to Emily's tv, which of course had, "Teenage Killer Escapes Prison" displayed across the screen, causing Emily to frown. She knew Alison was innocent. But she knew that Spencer would probably never believe it.

The rest of the morning went by in a blur. Her friends sitting there talking about Alison's escape, her parents passing by the room every few minutes, watching Emily. After the fifty-fourth time, Emily turned to the door angrily. "I'm sorry, but am I on watch or something?" She spat out bitterly, holding her phone in her hand. Her friends looked at her with shock, her mom's mouth falling open as she stood by the door. "Emily, I'm jus-" Her mom started to say but was quickly cut off by Emily, who jumped out of bed, grabbing her clothes as she started to change.

"Emily Fields what are you doing?" Hanna asked, her hands on her hips as she watched Emily pulled a different shirt on.

"I'm going to school. I'm not going to wait here for Alison to show up and kill me. I'm going to keep going with my life and I hope you all will do the same." She said as she grabbed her phone and leather jacket, pulling it on her shoulders as she stormed out by her mom who tried grabbing Emily's arm, but the brunette shrugged her off, grabbing her car keys and left the house, getting into her vehicle.

*BING*

Emily looked down at her phone, frowning as she saw it was a blocked number and she picked it up quickly, knowing it was probably her mom trying to get her to answer.

"Mom I don't want to talk about Al-" She said, but was quickly cut off, the words she heard next making her voice fade quickly.

"Now is that anyway to talk about me Ems?"


	3. Chapter 3

_*BING* _

_Emily looked down at her phone, frowning as she saw it was a blocked number and she picked it up quickly, knowing it was probably her mom trying to get her to answer. _

"_Mom I don't want to talk about Al-" She said, but was quickly cut off, the words she heard next making her voice fade quickly. _

"_Now is that anyway to talk about me Ems?"_

Emily could feel the anger seeping out of her as she heard the blonde's voice through the phone. She knew Alison was innocent of killing Mona, but as she looked up to her bedroom window to see Spencer and Hanna staring at her, she couldn't help but feel angry for having to lie to them.

"Where are you Ali?" She asked, her hand shaking as she held the phone, her other hand starting her car to drive to school. "It doesn't matter where I am Ems. All that matters is what you're going to do. Did you tell them?" Alison asked through the phone, and Emily looked at the wheel. She knew she had lied to her friends. For Ali. Again. She kept quiet as she pulled out of her driveway, starting towards school.

"That's what I thought. Oh, Emily. For someone that didn't care that I was rotting in a jail cell, you certainly are doing what it takes to protect a killer aren't you?" Ali said bitterly through the phone, and Emily finally had enough.

She hung up the phone on Alison.

As soon as Emily tossed the phone to the passenger side floor, she knew she would get kicked in the face for it later. Mumbling to herself as she ran a hand through her hair, driving towards school. She could hear the phone vibrating on the floor, but she didn't have the courage to answer it. She knew Alison was going to be furious with her, but for a few minutes, she didn't want to care. She didn't want to care about her parents back home, or the girls probably behind her as she drove. She didn't want to care about Alison.

Emily pulled into the parking lot of school, with ten minutes until class. She got out of the vehicle, leaving her phone behind, and walked up to the school, feeling eyes on her as she walked up the steps. _Apparently heard about Alison. Fucking great. _She thought to herself as she yanked the front door open, and quickly walked to her locker. Normally, she would have her girls, or even Paige there for her. But with Paige in California, and the girls back at her house, she was finally alone.

Emily quickly got her books out of her locker, closing it with her elbow and looked around to see a few people staring and she blushed, looking down at her books. She couldn't handle all the stares. She frowned, walking into the bathroom and dropped her books by the sink, bending over to look under the stalls, seeing that she was alone. She sighed to herself, turning on the water, and splashed her face a few times. She heard the door open and frowned, blindly reaching for a paper towel. "I'm sorry, can you leave?" She asked, but suddenly she froze as she heard the bathroom door lock and someone grip her arm, pushing her into the wall of the bathroom, pinning her hands to her sides. Blinking a few times, she finally saw who it was.

"God damn it Ali, let me go!" She said with a low growl, yanking on her arm.

"Are you kidding me? You hung up on me, you wouldn't pick up, you left me hanging. AGAIN!" The blonde said, her voice rising with each word as she pulled the hood back from her eyes, looking at the brunette trying to escape her grip. _Jail had changed her_, Emily quickly realized as she looked down at the girl she had once loved. Emily quickly kicked Alison, who let go of her and the brunette turned them quickly, holding Alison to the wall, their heads inches away.

Alison looked up into her eyes, and Emily saw the hurt once again, the pang of guilt coming back as she struggled to find the right words to say. Something, anything. "Ali.." She whispered, letting go of one of Ali's arms to reach up to cup the beautiful blonde's face, but as quickly as it happened, it was over.

"Emily?" She heard from outside of the bathroom, someone knocking on the door.

_Spencer._

* * *

><p><em>{I'm sorry loves. I was hoping to post some more on my off days from school but I've had strep throat over the weekend! I will be off next Thursday so if I'm feeling better I will be posting a lot more! Sorry this is so short! 3 You guys are making me feel better with the reviews and everything!}<em>


	4. Chapter 4

Alison looked up into her eyes, and Emily saw the hurt once again, the pang of guilt coming back as she struggled to find the right words to say. Something, anything. "Ali.." She whispered, letting go of one of Ali's arms to reach up to cup the beautiful blonde's face, but as quickly as it happened, it was over.

"Emily?" She heard from outside of the bathroom, someone knocking on the door.

_Spencer. _

As soon as the voice rang through the door, Emily's widening eyes met Ali's, noticing how calm and collected Alison seemed to be about this. Spencer knocked again on the door. "Emily, I know you're in there." She called out loudly, and Emily could hear her telling to Principal to unlock the door.

Emily had to think quickly, so she grabbed Ali's hand and pulled her into one of the stalls, locking the door behind them. She turned to face Ali, who winked at her, causing Emily's train of thought to disappear. Spencer walked into the bathroom, Emily quickly remembering why they were there. She turned to leave the stall, but Alison grabbed her, pushing her back against the stall door, stepping up to her, running her fingertips down Emily's shoulders. Emily started shaking as she felt Ali lean forward, kissing along her jawline. "Emily, are you in here?" Spencer called out, looking through the stalls, pushing on a locked one. "Emily, come out please." She pleased with Emily.

Emily tried pulling Alison away, whose hands had found their way to the buttons on her shirt, unbuttoning them one at a time. Emily groaned, turning her head to yell at Spencer. "Spence, get out! I don't want to talk to you right now." She answered the girl, her hand reaching up to tangle in Alison's blonde hair, turning her head back to face the girl. Ali was kissing along her shoulders, pushing the shirt off of her shoulders, looking up at Emily. Emily could sense the lust in her eyes, and knew that Ali wouldn't stop for anything now. Emily turned away from her, and leaned against the stall door, her head on the door as she yelled at Spencer. "Spencer Hastings I swear if you don't leave…" She pleaded, her voice cracking as she felt Ali's naked skin against her back, Alison's hand sliding down her stomach, unfastening the top of her jeans.

"Emily…" Spencer said softly, looking at the door as she heard Emily. "Are you crying?" She asked, backing up a bit. "Ems I'm sorry. I'll go...as long as you promise that if you see that bitch, you will come straight to me. Promise me." She pleaded with Emily.

"I promise! Now please go." Emily yelled louder, feeling Ali's hand dip into her jeans, pushing her panties to the side, her fingers dipping into Emily, the blonde's breath against her ear as Emily rocked back against her, her eyes rolling back. She heard Spencer quickly leave the bathroom, and she turned to face Ali, grabbing her hand. Em quickly pushed Alison back into the opposite wall, Ali's eyes widening as she looked at Emily, finally unnerved by the brunette. "I swear to God, you're going to kill me one of these days." Emily whispered, her hand gripping Ali's as she unlocked the stall door, peeking out into the bathroom. As soon as she realized it was empty, she walked to the bathroom door, locking it. She gripped Ali's hand, lifting her up on the sink as she got on her knees in front of her. "What were you going to do if she fucking stayed Ali?" She said harshly, unbuckling Alison's jeans, yanking them down her thighs, Alison lifting her hips as she smirked, running her fingers through the brunette locks.

"I would have made you cum while begging her to leave." Alison teased, looking down into Em's eyes again. She grinned as she noticed the lust in Emily's eyes that matched her own. "You know you would have enjoyed it."

Emily stood up, and kissed Alison deeply, pulling her against the brunette, running her hands down Alison's back, yanking her panties down to her ankles. "You have brought me hell since I was fourteen Alison. You have broken my heart, you have lied to me. Did you kill Mona?" She said angrily, gripping Ali's wrist as she pinned it above Alison's head, looking down into her eyes. She could finally feel the anger roll through her. She had been so loyal to Alison for so long, but now it just felt like she was risking everything for this girl who had dragged her through hell and back. She stared down into Alison's eyes, her lust replaced by anger.

Alison looked at Emily, trying to grab her hands from Emily's grip. "No! Emily you're hurting me." She said softly, pushing at Emily's hand with her own free hand. She turned her gaze from Emily's glare to look at her hand, pushing at it harder. She didn't think Emily would hurt her, but she had called her Killer for a reason, she thought to herself as she turned back at Emily.

Emily shook her head, letting go of Alison's hand and quickly spinned her, bending her over the sink, sliding her hand down Alison's back. "You've teased me for so long Ali.." She whispered in Alison's ear, sliding her hand from Ali's back to her center, sliding her hand down Alison, causing the blonde to whimper out softly. The whimper radiated through Emily, and she stepped back like she had been slapped, staring at Alison with wide eyes.

Alison stood up and turned around, noticing Emily's eyes, and she realized that Emily had no clue how angry she had been at the blonde. Alison stepped closer to the naked brunette, but Emily backed up further, causing Alison to stop in her tracks. "Don't." Emily ordered, her body shaking as she turned away to find her clothes.

"Emily, look at me." Alison said, reaching forward to take Emily's hand. Emily froze, her face turning to look at Alison. Alison reached over, kissing her softly. "I know you're angry with me. But don't shut me out. I'm angry too." Alison looked up at Emily, pulling away from her. She knew Emily needed to think, and she would give the brunette some time. She pulled her clothes back on, watching the brunette walk around slowly. As soon as Emily pulled her shoes back on, Alison walked over, and tilted Emily's head, kissing her softly. Emily pressed her lips against the blonde's, but the kiss quickly ended, too quickly for either of them. Emily felt Alison press something into her hand, but before Emily could look down to see what it was, Alison smiled at her and walked over to the window, unlocking it and quickly leaving, before Emily could say a word.

Emily looked down at what Alison had pressed in her hand, and smiled a bit as she read it.

_Lost Woods Resort ~ Room 7_

_I'm trusting you. ~Ali_


End file.
